


comfort

by akmongs



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/pseuds/akmongs
Summary: “I’m sorry I scared you."Marti and Nico comfort each other after the attack at the party.





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> my take on what happened after friday's clip. i'm still reeling from what happened to martino and i needed to get some feelings out.
> 
> i recommend listening to [these](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x20fugreAI4) [two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1R7utXKO9uA) songs.

The bus ride on the way to his house was awfully quiet, neither of them saying a word. The bus was not crowded for a Friday night and they’d found empty seats. Marti was staring at the floor, lost in thought, Nico’s right arm pressed against his left one in the tight space of the bus seats. Every time the bus turned or went over a bump, Nico swayed into his side, the fleeting pressure all but unwelcome. 

He was thinking about everything and nothing simultaneously, images rather than thoughts flashing in his mind like a carousel spinning. Conflicting emotions were rising from the ashes of the shock that had numbed him initially. Relief that Nico had not been involved and Eva was safe. Guilt that he had let their night be ruined. Anger. Shame. He clenched his jaw, looking out of the window. 

As he recognized his surroundings, he realized they were close. Soon they’d be home. 

A few moments later, he felt Nico moving, shifting the arm that was pressed between them. Marti looked at him but didn’t find him looking back, Nico’s eyes straight ahead. He looked down at Nico’s hand resting palm-down on the seat in the little space between them hidden by the bottom of their jackets, pinky finger extended in a silent offering of comfort, of touch. And finally, he looked around them, at the heads bent over phone screens or propped against windows of the few other passengers. Not a care in the world for the two of them.

And yet, he still felt wary. Cautious. And he hated that he felt like this. 

Slowly, he uncrossed his arms and reached down, linking his pinky with Nico’s, and Nico still did not look back at him, but ever so slightly he smiled and squeezed his finger back, and Marti exhaled.

The moment he stepped into his room, not bothering to turn the lights on, the weight he had been carrying on his shoulders and over his heart suddenly felt too heavy for him. He didn’t have to pretend anymore, and he slumped on the edge of the bed, sighing. He hunched forward with his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

He'd made it home. They'd made it home. 

It was Nico who turned the lamp on his desk on before moving to stand in front of him. When Marti looked up at him, this time Nico’s eyes were on him and him only, and it felt like this was the first time Marti had looked him in the eyes since what happened at the party, and maybe it was. And maybe it hadn’t hit him until now, just how vulnerable and raw and exposed he was feeling, had been feeling since the moment he had registered those words and had frozen on the spot. How fragile. 

The look on Nico’s face was careful, searching, and he raised his hands to gently cup the back of Marti’s head, stepping closer to stand between his legs.

“Marti,” he said softly, and Marti leaned his head on his torso and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Nico and holding, clutching his hoodie, pulling him closer. 

Nico stroked his hair and let him lay his head on him for minutes, let him breathe him in and find comfort in the familiar, solid body in front of him. Marti pressed a kiss to his belly, and then another. And as he sat up, Marti realized Nico was shaking, the gentle hands on his nape and shoulders and then cupping the sides of his head trembling just almost imperceptibly. So he took them and kissed them, kissed Nico’s palms first and the back of his hands.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” he whispered into those soft hands, and even before looking up he could feel Nico shaking his head.

“Stop. Come here,” Nico said. He pulled him up and Marti followed, standing in front of him now. Nico looked up at him, looked into his eyes with purpose.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” he said, “not now.”

Marti sighed. Maybe that’s what he needed to hear. It wasn’t the first time that Nico seemed to know what he wanted before he even knew it himself, so tuned as he was to him, to his moods and his needs. Maybe what Marti needed now was this, accepting that this happened to him, to them, but that it didn’t have to be discussed any more than he wanted to. That nothing more than what he was willing to give would be asked of him. That Nico would welcome him with the silent comfort that he’d offered him time and time again and that Marti himself had offered just as many times before.

That this wouldn’t change who they are.

Marti nodded, smiling slightly. “Okay.”

Nico smiled back, gentle, so gentle, like the hand that was now caressing his cheek as he leaned in for a soft kiss. Marti kissed him back and cupped his face and it felt like something inside of him realigned itself, like a tiny piece of him found its way back where it belonged. He hugged Nico in a silent thank you and Nico let himself be held, be comforted too.

When they pulled back, Nico looked at him for a few seconds, playing with his hair. With breathtaking sureness in his clear eyes, Nico said the only words that mattered.

“I love you.”

“I love you,” he said back.

They undressed and got under the blankets in their boxers and Marti’s t-shirts. The moment he laid his head on Nico’s chest and wrapped his arm tight around his narrow waist, Nico’s arm around his shoulders and one hand stroking his hair, Marti breathed again.

No one can hurt them here.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> talk to me about marti and nico on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/gingersuho) or [tumblr](https://faresramettas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
